Zarc/Gallery
Official Supreme King Dragon Zarc Humanoid Form.png|Full body view of Zarc-Yūya. Sketches Zarc Sketch.jpg|Official Picture of Zarc drawn by one of the ARC V animators. Openings & Endings |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Leo, Darkness, Zarc and Ray.jpg |-|Dashing Pendulum= Dashing Pendulum Dimension Counterparts.png|Zarc in ED 6 Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 45 Yuya's Madness.png Episode 46 Berserk Mode Second Stage.png Ep46 Awakened Yūya.png Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Summoned.png Yuya Possessed by Darkness.png Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion.png Yuya defeats the Obelisk Force.png Gongenzaka protect Yuya.png Mieru sees two souls in Yūya's heart.png Episode 47 Yuto's shadow.png Episode 48 Berserk Mode Triggered.png Yuto inside Yuya 2.png |-|Season 2= Episode 51 Ep51 Yūya awakened.png Episode 87 Berserk Yuya attack.jpg Ep87 Raikiri attacks Yūya.png Berserk Yuya 87-5.jpg Berserk Yuya 87.jpg Berserk Yuya 87-6.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg Episode 88 Berserk Yuya, Odd-Eyes, and Dark Rebellion.png Ep88 Yūya Xyz Summons Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png Yuya and Wings of Supreme King .jpg Ep88 Darkness Yuri.png Ep88 Darkness Yugo.png Yuya and Yuto 883.jpg Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion 88.png Crow Sora Yuya Odd Eyes Rebellion.jpg Yuya 882.jpg Episode 92 Ep 92 Darkness Dark Rebellion.png Yuya 92-1.jpg Yuto 92-1.jpg Ep 92 Darkness Odd Eyes and Yuya.png Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes 92-1.png Ep92 Awakened Yūya shouting.png |-|Season 3= Episode 123 Yuri and Asuka 123-1.jpg Yuri's Shadow.jpg Episode 125 Ep125 Darkness kills Parasite.png Yuya 125-7.jpg Yuto 125-3.jpg Yuto-Yuya 125.jpg Yuya 125-9.png Yuya 125-7.png Yuya 125-10.png Yuya 125-8.png Demon Duelist 125.jpg Yuya 125-4.jpg Yuya 125-6.jpg Episode 126 Zarc 126-1.jpg Zarc.jpg Ep126 Zarc became the Duel champion Full.png Ep126 Zarc defeats an opponent.png Ep126 Odd Eyes Dragon and Zarc running.png Ep126 Zarc2.png Ep126 Zarc injuring an opponent.png Zarc 126-5.png Zarc 126-6.png Zarc 126-7.png Ep126 Zarc smiling.png Zarc 126-2.jpg Zarc 126-3.jpg Zarc 126-01.png Ep126 Zarc speaking with his dragons.PNG Zarc and the Four Dragons 126.png Zarc 126-4.jpg Ep126 Zarc fuses with his dragon.PNG Zarc 126-0.png Zarc-126.png Zarc 126-8.png Ep126 Leo, Yūya, Reiji, Reira, Yūshō and Supreme King Dragon Zarc.png Episode 127 Zarc 127.jpg Episode 128 Yuya 128-4.jpg Yuya, Reira, Yusho 128.png Reiji and Yuya 128.png Yuya 128-2.jpg Yuya 128-5.jpg Yuya 128-6.jpg Yuya 128-9.png Yuya 128-7.jpg Episode 129 Ep129 Yūshō and Awakened Yūya.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya looks at Reiji.png Yuto and Yuya 129.jpg Yuya 129-4.jpg Ep129 Reiji and Awakened Yūya.png Yuya 129-1.jpg Yuya 129-10.png Yuya 129-2.jpg Yuya 129-3.jpg Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Yuya 129.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya smiling.png Awakened Yūya surprises.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya trapped 2.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya trapped.png Yuya 129-5.jpg Episode 130 Ep130 Awakened Yūya trapped.png Episode 131 Ep131 Awakened Yūya2.png Yuri 131-3.jpg Episode 132 Yuri and Yugo 132.png Ep132 Yūri approaches Yūgo.png Yugo0426.JPG Yuri and Yugo 132-1.jpg Yuri 132-1.jpg Zarc25.JPG Yuri and Yugo 132-2.jpg Yuri 132-00.png Yuri 132-2.jpg Yuri 132-3.jpg Ep132 Yūri appears.png Yuri and Reiji 132.png Yuri and Yusho 132.png Yuri 132-13.png Yuri 132-4.jpg Yuri 132-14.png Ep132 Yūya.png Ep132 Yūri2.png Ep132 Yūri.png Ep132 Yūri laughing.png Reira, Reiji, Yuya 132.jpg Yuri 132-15.png Yuri 132-10.png Yuri 132-11.png Yuri 132-12.png Yuri 132-5.jpg Yuri 132.jpg Yuri and Yusho 132.jpg Ep132 Yūya looking at Yūri vs Yūshō.png Episode 133 Yuri 133-9.png Ep133 Yūri5.png Yuri 133-1.jpg Ep133 Yūri activates the effect of Seed Cannon Salvo.png Yuri 133-2.jpg Yuri and Yusho 133.png Yuri 133-7.jpg Ep133 Yūri.jpg Ep133 Yūri, Reiji and Reira surprised.PNG Ep133 Yūri2.jpg Yuri 133-3.jpg Yugo and Yuri 133.jpg Ep133 Yūri Synchro Summon.png Yuri 133-4.jpg Ep133 Yūya seeing Yūri and his Dragons.JPG Yuri 133-5.jpg Yuri 133-10.png Yuri 133-6.jpg Yuri 133-8.jpg Ep133 Yūri3.JPG Ep133 Leo watching Yūri and Starve Venom.png Ep133 Yūri4.JPG Yusho and Yuri 133.jpg Yuya 133-5.png Yuya 133.jpg Ep133 Yūri 134PV.JPG Episode 134 Ep134 Yūya's rage.png Ep134 Yūri compliments Yūya.png Ep134 Awakened Yūya2.png Ep134 Yūri activates his Duel Disk.png Ep134 Yūya activates his Duel Disk.png Ep134 Joeri VS Yuya.png Ep134 Yūri Summons Ophrys Scorpio.png Ep134 Yūri Summons Darling Cobra.png Ep134 Yūri activates his Magic Card Fusion.png Ep134 Yūto and Yūya in pain after Yūri Summons Starve Venom.png Ep134 Yūri tells Yūya to surrender.png Ep134 Yūya hesitates to take Odd Eyes.png Ep134 Yūto and Yūya resist.png Yuri 134.jpg Ep134 Yūya explains the effect of Starlight Force.png Ep134 Yūri attacks Drago Remora with Clear Wing.png Ep134 Yūri smiles.png Ep134 Yūri ends his turn.png Ep134 Yūya thinks to Summon Dark Rebellion.png Ep134 Yūto tells Yūya to Summon Odd Eyes.png Yuto and Yuya 134.jpg Yuya 134.jpg Ep134 Awakened Yūya Xyz Summon.png Ep134 Yūto is fully consumed by the darkness.png Ep134 Awakened Yūya.png Ep134 Yūri excited.png Yuya 134-0.png Ep134 Yūri.png Ep134 Yūri and Clear Wing.png Ep134 Shocked Yūya and Odd Eyes.png Yuri 134-2.png Ep134 Awakened Yūri.png Episode 135 Yuya 135.png Ep135 Yūto and Yūya.png Yuya 135-14.png Yuya 135-4.jpg Yuya 135-15.png Yuri and Yuya 135-1.png Yuya 135-13.png Ep135 Yūya activates Evasion.png Yuya 135-16.png Yuya and Reiji 135-1.png Reira, Yuya, and Reiji 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-1.png Edo and Lancers 135-2.png Yuya 135-9.png Yuya 135.jpg Yuya 135-2.jpg Lancers 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-3.png Edo and Lancers 135-4.png Yuya 135-12.png Yuri, Yuya, Reira 135-1.png Yuya 135-10.png Yuya 135-3.jpg Yuri and Yuya 135.png Yugo, Yuya, Yuto 135-1.jpg Ep135 Yūya changes the ATK of Odd Eyes.png Ep135 Yūya attacks Starve Venom with Odd Eyes.png Yuri and Yuya 135.jpg Yuya 135-5.jpg Yuya and Yuri 135-4.png Yuya 135-6.jpg Yuri 135-8.jpg Zarc 135.jpg Episode 136 Zarc 136-0.png Zarc 136-1.jpg Zarc 136-4.png Ep136 Zarc VS Edo and Sora.png Zarc 136-2.jpg Ep136 Zarc Pendulum Summon.png Zarc 136-3.png Zarc 136-15.png Zarc 136-5.png Zarc 136-12.png Zarc 136-16.png Zarc 136-6.png Zarc 136-7.png Zarc 136-8.png Ep136 Zarc Summons Astrograph Magician.png Zarc 136-13.png Zarc 136-9.png Sora, Zarc, Edo 136.png Zarc 136-10.png Ep136 Zarc Integration Summon.png Supreme King Dragon Zarc 136-7.png Supreme King Dragon Zarc 136-2.png Zarc 136-18.png Zarc 136-14.png Supreme King Dragon Zarc 136.png Zarc 136-19.png Zarc, Kaito, Shun 136.jpg Episode 137 Zarc 137-1.jpg Zarc 137-10.png Zarc 137-2.png Zarc 137-3.png Zarc and Shun 137.png Zarc 137-12.png Zarc 137-4.png Zarc 137-11.png Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-1.png Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-2.png Zarc and kaito 137.png Zarc 137-5.png Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-3.png Supreme King Dragon Zarc 137.png Zarc 137-6.png Zarc, Jack, Gongenzaka 137.png Zarc and Darkwurmr 137.png EP 138 PV.jpg DVD ARC-V DVD vol 12.png Category:Image Gallery